Kimi
by Alia D
Summary: More than a year had just disappeared out of Riley's hands. Over ten months growing only to shut down in three. She hadn't even been told about it. And he didn't have the guts to say it to her face. Warning: Original Female Character


UPDATE: The original was removed for **REASONS** okay?

Alia: So for the poor readers that know my writer's block patterns, you know it's been really bad this time. I've no good excuses, but I am working on it. *shrugs* However, I ask those used to my other stories to NOT panic after they've realized that this is _**Het**_. I am (typically) a yaoi/slash writer.

This idea bit me and I wanted to try writing a good original character. A small adventure into Ninja Turtle fanfic and this happened. I ask that everyone - no matter what your flavor is - give this a try.

If you have questions about other stories, please send a PM.

_**NOTE:**_ I did NOT intend to mention which turtle my Female!OC dated, but the character list should have told you. You will see hints throughout the story, but his name isn't actually written.

I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote for this fandom or this particular story, but here goes nothing.

The song is by Kadebostany who did an amazing cover for Beyonce's Crazy in Love.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Kimi  
Author: Alia D  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: M  
Pairing: OC/?  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Het, mild language, hints of violence, hints of sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Ninja Turtles (movies, cartoons, etc.)  
Author's Notes: I researched this. In Japanese, when a husband is addressing/speaking to his wife, he may call her **Kimi**, which is a very affectionate you/dear. When a wife addresses her husband, she may call him the more intimate form of **Anata**. Too bad my OC never bothered to finish her research.

* * *

Kimi

"I feel like an idiot," she declared, staring at the black wooden chair in front of her. Disgusted with what the chair symbolized and herself, she abruptly spun on her heel, her dark brown bun of curly hair bouncing slightly behind her. Looking out her window, she looked out at the dark Harlem night. New York City never slept, but apartment lights had pulled extra illumination from the sky. She clenched the phone tightly in her hand. "I feel like a complete idiot."

A sigh was heard over the phone line. "Riley..."

"Don't 'Riley' me," she muttered mutinously. "I feel like a complete fool doing this." Riley's dark brown eyes darted over her shoulder to the chair that sat in the center of her living room. The first time she'd done this, anticipation, desire, mischief, and perhaps love had shoved her embarrassment aside to guide her through it.

All Riley had this time was unresolved pain and a good dose of anger.

"Well," Evelyn began over the phone, "you can still do what I did and one night stand it. You're not a virgin anymore." Riley winced at the reminder. "You can always pull Kat's move and sleep with his best friend."

In a moment of pain and rage, Riley had thought of sleeping with one of his brothers for a split second but knew that she was too kindhearted and too much of a chicken shit to go through with it. That and she didn't even know his brothers. "Absolutely not."

"There's Hope's solution."

"I'm not moving back home just because my bo- because some guy I was fu- I'm not leaving New York because of that jerk. I like my job way too much for that."

"Nice to know." A pop of bubble gum was heard from Evie's side of the line. "So that leaves you with this solution. I think Kat's idea has merit. You need some type of closure, sweetheart."

A frustrated sigh blew past Riley's lips. "Wouldn't need closure if the jerk hadn't just…" _Abandoned me._ It was difficult for Riley to talk about it anymore. More than a year had just disappeared out of her hands. Over ten months growing only to shut down in three. She hadn't even been told about it. He'd just stopped showing up.

Riley had seen some of the scars and the occasional injury when he'd visited. He refused to answer any inquiries, but she wasn't stupid. Riley knew he put himself in danger often. That's how they'd met. She'd been terrified that he was dead when his usual bi-weekly visits bypassed. So, Riley had waited and prayed and hoped he'd come back.

Three months later, she watched a girl on television babble about four figures fighting off a huge group of guys in black before a warehouse explosion. That interview had left her more conflicted than she'd felt in years.

Was she happy he was alive? Yes. At least she hoped the four figures included him. The problem was that if he was alive, where the hell had he been?

Again, Riley wasn't the smartest around, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what it meant when a guy avoided all communications with a girl he was – _visiting, talking to, eating with, cuddling with, fucking around with_ – seeing. A breakup she could deal with. Riley was a big girl. If she could deal with her mother's crap, she could deal with a stupid boyfriend.

But how does a person handle being abandoned with no warning? It felt like she'd been left adrift in deep waters.

Riley hadn't seen it coming, and he hadn't said one word to her. He'd been smiling when he'd last visited her. Before leaving, he told her when his next visit would be. He made her blush by asking about her next 'costume'. The prick had even kissed her goodbye! Riley didn't understand what caused the drastic change.

For a while, she'd wondered if it was his family. She knew that his family and friends came first in his life. She completely understood and found it admirable. Still, Riley wondered if they found out about them and rejected the idea of him dating her. They were very different and she knew his situation was difficult. It probably wouldn't help that he had never told his family.

Unfortunately, she didn't believe that idea. Riley's boy was – supposedly – honorable. She didn't doubt that he would have told her if that was the truth.

Could it have been a threat? He was no doubt overprotective. He had actually volunteered to teach her a few self-defense moves only to learn that she was at least an orange belt in Ju-Jitsu thanks to her overprotective grandfather. Was she a badass? Hell no, but she was a vicious dirty fighter.

Riley had enough grasp of her guy's personality to know that he would have told her of any threats to her person. He'd be the first to tell her to have her guard up. Sadly, that knocked out the idea as a plausible cause for his behavior.

And that only left one thing for her to believe.

He simply didn't want her anymore.

And didn't have the balls to say it to her face.

"He's an asshole." It was a term Riley never thought she would use against him.

"That he is," Evie replied, "but this isn't so much about him anymore. This is about you, sweet pea. Are you gonna do this and get this finalized? Or do you go to plan B?" Plan B being a good bed bounce with a good looking guy. A normal guy anyway. Riley wasn't ready for that. Not after having her first intimate relationship fall apart on her. "I know it seems ridiculous…"

"But it works for me. It really does." Riley sighed heavily. "Shit. Evie, I'll talk to you later, okay? I just want to get this over with."

"As odd as this sounds: good luck." Evelyn ended the call, leaving her friend with her monument task.

Trembling, Riley tossed her cellular to her couch and brought both hands up to her temples. She turned reluctantly and looked at the chair behind her. She hated her brain. It kept remembering the exact look on his face when she'd stepped out of her bedroom that night a few months ago. "Shit. Fuck my life."

Riley ground her teeth and stomped through her apartment to her bedroom. If she was going to pull this nonsense off for 'closure,' then she was going to do it right.

Stomping through her door, she snatched up the short, flimsy silk robe from the bed and yanked it on over her arms and outfit. Riley glanced at her wall mounted mirror with a blush peeking through her brown skin. She didn't look bad for a girl with a bit of extra padding. She was thankful for having her paternal aunt's full figure so everything went in the right place. No way did Riley want to look like her mother.

Riley turned toward the mirror and carefully tied the very short robe. She also adjusted the black thigh high stockings and garters. Walking to the end of the bed, the nervous woman opened the small box on the floor.

It was her self-proclaimed EX box. It was another catharsis treatment her friends swore would help. Everything that he'd ever left in the apartment or brought to her was in the box. Anything she'd gotten with him specifically in mind was also included.

Her current outfit would be dropped in the box when the night was over. She'd gleefully - well not gleefully as it was a really nice outfit - toss it in along with the traditional pink yukata her maternal grandparents had sent her from Japan. It was a really good thing she'd never been a fan of pink, but there was no way to return it or the plain, black men's yukata she was also tossing without explanation.

Riley narrowed her eyes at the folded Japanese attire as she grabbed at the pair of black heels on top of the clothing.

Those outfits had been a birthday present for him. She knew he'd celebrate with his family and friends. Riley had no intentions of changing his plans either - though she'd felt a small sting at not even hearing the thought of an invitation. Instead, she'd decided to give him something interesting to reflect his background.

It had taken serious guessing to figure out the proper size and measurements for his black yukata. Her own measurements had left her grandmother tsking about her weight. Still, she received both sets for a decent amount of yen and was excited to see his reaction when he first laid eyes on his gift.

He'd been teary eyed and speechless after receiving the black men's yukata with an obi in his personal colors, and while he tried on his clothes in the bath, Riley had rushed into her own, giving silent thanks that the pink monstrosity was a yukata and not a kimono.

The moment he laid eyes on her kneeling next to the sushi laden coffee table in that yukata... She really hadn't expected such a strong, instant reaction. It was pretty late when they'd finally gotten to their food.

Also, Riley could have done without the standing ovation from her horrible friends after arriving for work that morning. Going into work was not her walk of shame, damn it! It was also unnecessary for those witches to comment on how she was walking! All she'd wanted to do was research what the hell 'Anata' meant and why he'd demanded she call him that while screwing her senseless.

On the plus side, she'd found out that obis had a lot of fun uses.

Not that it mattered anymore. Riley gave the cardboard box a vicious little kick before sliding on the black heels.

Her shoes weren't overly tall. There was no way she could comfortably handle a high heel with the type of movement she would be doing. Riley had not wanted to embarrass herself by falling on her ass in front of her boyfr – him. It was amazing that the whole thing had gone well.

Sighing, Riley turned and walked out of her bedroom door. She felt even more like an idiot than before, but thankfully no one was watching. Sure, her friends knew what she was doing, but they weren't present. She could handle it for that reason alone.

Riley dragged her reluctant feet over to the couch and selected the appropriate song on her tablet. She stared at the barren ceiling. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." Riley knew it had to happen though. It had been more than a month since she'd come to her conclusion, and she was still so angry, hurt, and disappointed. She needed to let go, but it was difficult without any real information.

But she was sick of worrying and brooding over his actions and wanted the whole mess behind her. This was the only way to do that, no matter how silly it seemed. She needed to repeat one of the most important milestones in the relationship - if it could even be called that - and get on with her life.

Grimacing, Riley started the music and stepped in front of the empty chair as music flowed from the wireless speakers sitting on her book-shelved wall.

_**"I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave I'm beggin you not to go, Call your name two, three times in a row."**_

Smoothly rolling her head back, Riley's eyes fluttered to a close as she swayed to the music.

* * *

_Riley stared in shock as she watched the large shadow knock her attacker unconscious and halfway down the Central Park path. Her brain stuttered as she watched the tall shelled - and why does dude have a SHELL? - shadow stand and step foward to make sure the thief she'd struggled with was unconscious. Unfortunately for him, it brought his full figure into the light as he turned to check on her. He flinched back at her wide eyes._

_"Fred?" Oh God. She'd thought her aunt had been joking when she was little. Fred had been a pissy little pet box turtle, but she'd never believed he was plotting to kill her like Aunt Shauna said._

_He blinked at her. Clearly, he'd been expecting a different reaction. "What?"_

_"Dude, you're a turtle. Why the hell are you a turtle?"_

* * *

Riley turned and rocked her hips to the growing music and voices, dipping tantalizingly low before rising from the floor. Smoothly twisting to face the chair as the first chorus finished, Riley opened the short black robe and casually shrugged it to the floor.

* * *

_"Just... Thank you." She blushed, not used to giving thanks with so much sincerity. Riley wasn't helpless, but it was nice having help._

_He smiled. "You're welcome. Thank you for taking this," he waved at himself, "So calmly. Most people don't take it well."_

_Riley shrugged. "Not gonna freak out about the guy that might have saved my life. Besides, I work in a library. I've seen stranger things." She was being completely honest, too. _

_He glanced at the clock on her wall as he stood crouched at her kitchen window. "I-I should get going. Be more careful out after dark, alright? The gangs are getting worse and it's spreading across the city."_

_She nodded and watched him move one leg out of the window before she darted forward and grabbed his arm. He stared at her with complete confusion as Riley stared at her white tiled kitchen floor, bewildered at her own actions. Still, she asked, "Wait. I..." She blushed. "Is...Is there anyway to repay you?"_

_It was embarrassing, a bad idea, and so horribly bodice ripper cliche. Riley had never felt so ashamed of herself. None the less, he paused for a long moment before stepping back inside._

* * *

Riley ran a hand down the side of her victorian lace bustier and the ruffled black boy shorts, struggling to concentrate on the music and not the amusing memory of someone with green skin blushing dark purple with wide eyes. She took a few steps closer to the chair before sliding back into her show.

* * *

_Weary, Riley walked into her apartment and kicked her shoes into the dimly lit living room before locking the door. She groaned as her aching feet touched the wooden floors. Flicking on her light, Riley turned for the kitchen and flinched back with a strangled squeal as she found a large figure sitting between her coffee table and couch. _

_"For heaven's sake. You scared the life out of me." It had been two weeks since the mutant had slipped out of her bed and life during the early morning hours. There had been no sign of him since. It was no surprise that he'd startled Riley with a sudden appearance. She took a deep breath before moving toward the silent bowed figure. _

_Moving closer, Riley's eyes widened as she saw the thick bloodstained bandage wrapped down his upper arm from his shoulder. "Oh my..." _

_He flinched when she reached out for him. Pulling her hands back, Riley slowly knelt down next to him. She grew even more concerned when he didn't look up at her. In her mind, he seemed to proud to hide himself. Yet here he was doing just that. "Hey. Are-are you alright? What happened? What happened to your arm?" _

_He didn't respond for a long moment before looking up at her with the most heartbroken eyes. "Can I stay? For the night?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

The chorus began again as Riley reached up into her dark brown curls and pulled the dark ribbon from her hair. The bun of hair cascaded down to her shoulders, framing her face. Smiling playfully, Riley let the ribbon fall over her shoulder and down her curves before tossing it toward the chair.

It fell to the floor. Last time, a quick hand caught it.

* * *

_"You've never seen Transformers?" She stared at him in horror as he shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Not even the cartoons when we were kids?" _

_Through some gentle questioning, Riley learned he was actually a few months older than her. He shook his head. "No. We didn't have much in the way of electronics until we were older. By the time we did have it, it wasn't showing anymore. My baby brother might know, but I was more focused on my training."_

_"That's surprising. I would swear you'd be an Optimus fanboy." She herself was fond of Soundwave for reasons she didn't understand. _

_He looked indignant and confused. "What is that suppose to mean?"_

_Narrowing her eyes, Riley pointed to the kitchen. "Pop the popcorn. We're having a movie night. I cannot take this travesty. It's like never seeing an episode of Buffy, Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. Even the boys watched Sailor Moon. It's a child's rite of passage."_

_"But-,"_

_"Movie, turtle boy!"_

_"Do you have to say that so loud?"_

_Just to see the look on his face, she said, "Look. If the neighbors weren't complaining about the noise on Tuesday-,"_

_"Riley!"_

* * *

Tugging on one stocking, Riley moved closer to the chair. She bit her lip when her dance changed. It couldn't be helped even as she continued to dance provocatively, but she was accepting it. She had to accept that his strong shoulders weren't there to hold on to.

_**"Cuz your love got the best, the best of me. And baby you're making a fool of me. You got me strung and I don't care how sees. Cuz baby you got me so crazy. I am crazy in love with you, I cannot control myself so."**_

* * *

_"Riley..." He looked up at her with tear filled eyes. She smiled after seeing how amazed he was by the birthday gift. She was only returning the favor. Her grandparents had been so excited when she spoke to them in broken Japanese. He was a good teacher._

_"I know how much your culture means to you. I know you don't really need clothes, but I thought you'd like this. I'm half Japanese anyway." She fiddled with her fingers, unable to take the awed stare he gave her. "My grandparents were a big help with this. Grandfather has a friend that was more than happy to get the order. So uh... Why don't you go try it on? See if it fits."_

_Nodding, he stood slowly. Riley also stood and smiled as he took a few steps for the bathroom. She frowned when he paused and returned to her. _

_He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She flushed at the sheer intensity of the chaste kiss, barely able to meet his eyes. "Thanks, Riley."_

* * *

Throwing back her mane of curls, Riley spun on her heels, dancing in front of the lone chair. Her attention was fully on the music pounding through her.

* * *

_"So, I'll see you, Friday?" Riley asked, kissing one green cheek._

_He smiled brightly. "Yes. All my brothers will be busy, so they won't notice if I'm missing. Especially as it's usually the other way around."_

_Riley squeezed him tightly, sad to let him go. It had been a rather fun night. "I should be home early. Whenever you're ready, drop in."_

_He gave a cheeky little grin. "Does that mean you'll wear something interesting?" He pointedly glanced at the blue victorian bustier and matching hair ribbon discarded on the floor. _

_Riley blushed until her ears turned red. She smacked his arm. "Shut up! You are such a jerk!"_

_He laughed. "A guy can only dream, kimi."_

_"Damn it! You know my Japanese is still bad!" Pulling away, Riley tightened her robe and started shoving him toward the window and fire escape. "Out, out, out!"_

_"Yes, kimi!" He turned and kissed her. "I'll see you in a few days."_

_Riley watched him climb onto the fire escape and prepare to jump when she said, "Be a good boy and I'll wear the yukata again."_

_He tripped off the fire escape with a loud curse. _

* * *

As the music finally drifted to it's end, the dancer sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.

Riley turned and inelegantly planted herself on the empty chair. She leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. "Well, here's to you, dickless."

Riley abruptly stood, snatched up her hair ribbon and robe, and stomped toward her bedroom. She had clothes to box.

The End

* * *

Alia: Yes, that's all. Want to let me know what you think about that? REVIEW.


End file.
